Am I the Bad Guy?
by The Sad Silver Wolf
Summary: Melody Darkholme is the daughter of Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique. She, of course, goes to Bayville High, where her mother works. Everything seems to be normal until Melody starts having nightmares...Nightmares that uncover her past that her mother has never mentioned to her. And she must wonder, Am I the bad guy? Sorry for bad summary. Please just read it XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! You clicked on my story! At least I think you did. I mean, if you're reading this you obviously did click on it...**

 **So, if you haven't been reading my _other_ X-Men Evolution fanfiction then I should warn you...I've only seen season one because of course, it's the only season that they have on Netflix so grrr. **

**I've been saving up to buy all four seasons on DVD so that should happen in a while.**

 **Don't be mad at me if I mess up some stuff because if it's from seasons two three or four, then I obviously don't know it.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please review, I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**

* * *

"Please! Don't hurt me!" a blue silhouette cried out. Melody stretched her eyes open wide in shock. A single thought drifted through her mind. _Don't let it get away!_ She snarled at herself and lunged forward, fangs bared. The blue silhouette turned tail and sprinted away fearfully, like a cornered animal.

With a wicked grin, Melody transformed herself into an eagle and soared elegantly after it. "You won't escape me!" she hissed through her teeth, angling her wings so she would come down on top of him. In mid-air, she took her human-like form again, unafraid of exposing her blue skin to this stranger. According to her agenda, they wouldn't be around to tell others about her.

Melody forced herself to freeze, suddenly regaining control of her own body long enough to realize what was happening. _What am I doing?_ She thought in alarm.

 _You are doing what you were always meant to do…hunt!_ A raspy voice replied in her head. Some invisible force seemed to size her, and she was no longer in control.

She darted after her escaped prey with her yellow eyes burning. "You won't get away!" to her horror, she hoped that the words coming out of her mouth couldn't have been her own…

"Vhat do you vhant from me?" the voice of the silhouette whimpered fearfully.

"I want you gone!" Melody snarled with a terrifying grin on her face. The silhouette flinched as she pulled something out of her jacket pocket.

Melody saw the glint of a blade in the corner of her eye and tried to screw her eyes shut tightly, but she could still see the scene vividly through her eyelids.

"Listen…I don't know who you are…or vhy you vhant to hurt me…" the silhouette struggled to speak calmly as Melody advanced on him.

"Oh, I don't want to _hurt_ you, Kurt." She snickered, running her tongue across her fangs. "In fact, you won't ever feel hurt again when I'm through with you." The silhouette…Kurt's eyes widened in terror as Melody brought the knife down on him.

Suddenly, she couldn't see a thing…but the horrifying sounds of pained cries bounced mercilessly through her head.

"Stop! Please….." Kurt's cries and screams faded away into silence that was only broken by the sound of Melody panting.

Something warm and wet covered her hands, and her eyes suddenly opened again as she seemed to be in Bayville High... but this time….her eyes were forced to gaze at the gruesome scene that lay in front of her…

"N-No…" she gave a choked cry as she stared in horror at what she had just done…

Blood was everywhere…on the floor, the walls. The silhouette was clearly visible to her now. And she had never seen him before. She wished she couldn't see him as he was now.

He looked like he had been mauled by a bear, which was the only way that Melody could describe his hideously deep wounds…

Trembling, Melody reached out her hand to touch his. Blue…three fingers…she noted hesitantly. When her fingertips brushed against them, she felt fur.

It was clear to her that this stranger was a mutant…like her.

 _Look at his face!_ The raspy voice ordered. Melody looked away from the terrible scene but again found herself guided by invisible hands. Her head turned sharply in the dead mutant's direction and her eyes were forced to meet his.

They were yellow…not unlike her own. But his were dull and glazed over, seeming to stare straight through her. She shuddered as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand, only to smear blood on her face.

She gagged and stumbled backwards, hitting a wall. She tried to look away but her head was being held firmly in place.

 _Look! Look at what you have done!_ The raspy voice shouted urgently.

"I don't…want to!" Melody shouted as sobs racked her body.

 _Look at it!_ The voice hissed.

"I can't!" she cried hoarsely.

 _But you must!_ The voice growled deeply its tone quickly fading into a chuckle. _Don't you see it? This…this is who you are! This is who you will become!_

"No ….No!" Melody sobbed, shaking her head to avoid gazing at the dead mutant boy. "This isn't who I am!" she refused to believe it would be her…

 _Melody, Melody…_ The voice seemed to sigh. _It's already who you are. It's in your blood._

Melody cried out in pain as the dagger sliced through her fingertip. Blood poured out of it and onto the floor. It formed a straight line before sliding across the floor like a snake. "Stop! Stop this!" Melody pleaded.

 _Watch!_ The voice commanded with a tone of urgency.

Melody watched the blood slither across the floor demonically, and to her shock, began to spell out words on the floor.

"No….no no no!" Melody shrieked, struggling even more to get away. The writing was complete…

"It can't be!" Melody whimpered.

In front of the dead mutant boy, the words spelled out _Brother…_

* * *

Melody sat bolt upright in her bed, trembling and panting. Her skin was damp with sweat and the cold from outside drifted through her bedroom window and chilled her to the bone.

 _It was just a nightmare…_ she sighed, relieved that the horrors she had just witnessed were all in her mind. None of it was real…

She stood up and tip-toed to her window, hoping not to wake her mother, and quickly shut it, her hands trembling from the cold.

Suddenly, without warning, her room door swung open, pouring light throughout the dark quarters. Melody winced away in surprise.

"Melody! Dear, are you alright?" It was her mother staring at her with a worried expression and wielding a flashlight.

"Yes, mother. I'm fine." Melody said with a weak smile.

"But I heard a noise…it sounded like screaming and-"

"It was just a nightmare…" Melody explained calmly.

"Same one?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Yeah…but I'm sure I'm just worried about finals this week at school…" she said reassuringly, not wanting to further worry her startled mother.

She knew her mom very well. She was extremely over-protective of her and was always keeping an eye on her. Because of her, Melody was forced under a long list of rules. She wasn't allowed to go to parties or anywhere with friends, she couldn't even call someone her friend unless her mother knew them, she wasn't allowed to date or even talk to boys while her mother was around…but these rules no longer bothered Melody as much as they had before…she'd gotten used to being the loner with the over-protective mother.

Besides, she couldn't be mad at her mother no matter what. Her mother was the only family she had left…she had never met her father and her mother never talked about him. She didn't have any siblings or cousins or anything…But that didn't stop her from searching for her father.

Her mother sighed. "Don't let the finals bother you. They're only quarter finals, by the way. You don't have to remember everything from an entire school year." She pointed out with a smile.

Melody returned the smile. Suddenly she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly. Her mother pointed at her alarm clock.

"Three in the morning." She replied.

"Jeez….really?" Melody said through another yawn. Her mother leaned forward and kissed her forehead

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" she suggested, turning off the flashlight and setting it down on Melody's nightstand.

"Good night slash morning, Mom." Melody said with a sigh.

"Good night Melody." Her mother replied walking out of into the hallway. Just as she began to close the door, Melody stopped her.

"Wait, mom?" Melody asked softly. Her mother peered around the door.

"Yes, sweetie?" her mother said sweetly.

"Are we the bad guys?" she asked simply. Her mother paused, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Of course not, sweetie. Wherever did you get that idea?" she wondered.

"Nowhere…I guess I was just wondering." She said with a smile.

"Alright, then. We can talk more about this in the morning if you'd prefer." Her mother began.

"No…that's fine Mom. Goodnight." She replied tiredly. Her mother shut the door behind her and turned the hallway light off.

 _What if we are the bad guys…?_ She thought nervously before drifting back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Melody slammed her fist down on her alarm clock and sat up slowly in her bed. With a gaping yawn, she got to her feet and began to rummage through her closet, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The smell of pancakes wafted through her bedroom door, causing Melody's mouth to water. "Since when does Mom cook?" she wondered aloud.

Her mother never cooked her breakfast. Usually she just drove to the supermarket and bought a box of cereal, which usually lasted the two of them a week or so.

Or maybe the occasional toaster waffle…but never had she gone to such lengths as to actually cook breakfast. She was usually way too busy with her job to cook.

"Morning, Mom." Melody called from halfway down the stairs.

"Good morning, Melody. I made pancakes." She said with a smile.

"I know, I could smell them from upstairs!" Melody said as she spotted the perfectly cooked pancakes sitting neatly on the table. "When did you become an expert pancake maker?" she asked jokingly.

"I found a recipe on the back of a pancake mix box." Her mother replied, gesturing to the discarded yellow box.

"They look amazing!" Melody said with a grin, sitting at the table and stacking three pancakes on her own plate. "Do we have any syrup?" she asked after she had shoveled a fork-full of pancake into her mouth.

"Sorry, no. I forgot to get some when I bought the pancake mix." Her mother said, placing another two pancakes on the tray in the center of the table.

"Oh well. These taste amazing!" she said with her mouth full.

* * *

"Do you need a ride to school or would you prefer walking today." Her mother asked after breakfast had been completed.

"I think I'll take that ride." Melody replied as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go. We can't be late."

"Wait, Melody! You've forgotten something!" Her mother stopped her before she walked outside.

"What?" Melody asked, confused. Her other tossed her a watch-like device.

"You're holo-projector." she said with a smile. Melody caught the device easily and put it on with a sigh. The holo-projector had been from a man called Charles Xavier…at least that's what her mother had told her. She herself wasn't exactly sure who he was but she was thankful for the holo-projector. It was the only thing that would conceal her identity as a mutant.

"Thanks mom! Phew, can you imagine if I'd forgotten it?" She joked nervously.

"No problem sweetie. Now, let's get to school we can't be late." She instructed.

"Of course we can't be late, you're the principle of the school!"

* * *

"Have a nice day at school, Melody!" her mother called from the car. "I'll see you later!" Melody waved back at her mother as the car window rolled up and her mother drove around the back of the school towards the teacher parking lot.

With a heavy sigh, Melody walked through the open school doors and to her locker, where her friends from the Brotherhood were waiting for you.

"Hey, Mel. I dunno if you noticed, but you're late." Toad sneered.

"Shut up, froggy-boy." Melody said, rolling her eyes as she opened her locker.

"Hey, hey…no need to be so moody." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Don't mind him." Pietro said with a sly smile. "So…wanna maybe hang out at lunch or something?" Melody shrugged and placed her backpack inside her locker, taking out her textbooks and binder before shutting it again.

"Was that a yes?" Pietro wondered, smiling.

"Well, I don't think I have a choice. My mom won't let me sit with anyone else but you guys, after all." She sighed.

"So it was a yes!" Pietro began to dart away. "See you after math!" he called as he ran to his next class.

So far, today was starting like any other…until somebody bumped into her, causing her to drop her books.

"Oops! Sorry, my bad." Melody stiffened as she recognized the boy's voice…

* * *

 **I think this chapter ended up being kind of short...but hey, that's just my opinion.**

 **Anyway, I guess you've all figured out that I'm going to write Mystique as the loving and over-protective mother. I just kinda figured that it would make sense since she's lost Kurt and Rogue (Oh and here's news to everyone on the internet. Rogue's name is not spelled "Rouge" like the bat from Sonic the Hedgehog! It's "Rogue." R. O. G. U. E. Rogue! It drives me crazy when people write it as Rouge). So I just think she'd be over-protective of Melody because she doesn't want to lose her.**

 **And yes, Quicksilver is going to flirt with Melody a lot because I think it would be funny...since she's not really going to return the feeling.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, please please please please please please please write them in the reviews! I absolutely love feedback from readers!**

 **Next chapter is in progress!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yay! Chapter two is here! Time to celebrate!_**

 ** _So, after this, it might take a while for me to add chapters to this and my other stories because I start school in a week._**

 ** _Also, on Monday, I'm having oral surgery. Fun *sarcasm*... I'm going to get eight teeth pulled, three permanent teeth "lassoed"...and braces. So expect the next chapter to be uploaded after that._**

 ** _Please review!_**

* * *

"I am so sorry!" the boy apologized. "I vasn't looking vhere I vas going!" he explained hurriedly, turning and helping Melody gather her fallen textbooks again. Melody could only stare blankly at the boy. Mixed emotions of shock and curiosity ran rampant through her head and ricocheted inside her skull.

"Here you go." The boy said as he handed Melody her textbooks. He looked up at her and hesitated. "I don't believe we have met." He said slowly. Melody shook her head, snapping out of her confused trance.

"Nope, I don't think so." She replied quietly, taking the textbooks from him. The boy smiled and waved at her.

"Mein name is Kurt." He said with a smile. "Kurt Vagner." Melody smiled back almost hesitantly.

"I'm Melody…" she paused thoughtfully. "And is it Vagner or Wagner?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I know you have an accent…and sometimes it's hard to tell…" Kurt's face reddened.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to confuse you or anything…" he began to apologize.

"No, it's not bad or anything. I think accents are cool…" Melody recovered, pretending to look through her science textbook. She flipped to a page about frog bone structure and kept her eyes glued to a picture of a frog skeleton.

"So, vhat's your name?" Kurt asked as he peered over the textbook. Melody avoided his gaze but couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Melody." She replied. "So…you're not from the United States, are you?" she wondered. Kurt shook his head.

"I am a foregin exchange student from Germany." He explained with a grin. Melody's face lit up suddenly.

"My mother lived there for a little while once!" She replied brightly. Kurt's expression lit up.

"Does she speak any Deutsch?" he asked. "Do you?" Melody shook her head.

"I don't speak any…but my mom might. I'm not sure, though. I've never asked." She replied.

* * *

Toad was sick of this already…Principle Darkholme had told him and the other guys to keep an eye on Melody, and so far, he was still standing there watching Melody speak to a total stranger…

 _Aw man…She's gonna kill me for this…_ he thought. _I gotta do somethin'_

With a smirk he stepped between Kurt and Melody.

"Hey, uh…If you two are done with this whole, romancing thing? The rest of us got places to be." He interrupted rudely with a sneer.

"Shut up, Todd." Melody hissed through her teeth. The Toad-boy was always there to ruin Melody's fleeting moments of actual friendship…and Melody couldn't help but wonder if her mother was telling Todd to do this…

"It's fine…I should really get going anyway. Principle Darkholme vill kill me if I'm late to class again." Kurt said with a forced smile before turning around and walking away hastily.

Melody glared at Toad.

"Please tell me you did _not_ just do that." She growled. Toad shrugged.

"Hey, what did I do? Just following orders from your mom. You know she'll have my head if I don't keep you away from strangers." He said with a worried expression.

"You know, sometimes I wish you would leave me alone. And by sometimes…I mean always!" Melody snapped, balling her hands into fists.

"Woah, woah…Melody, jeez. Calm down." Toad said, swallowing nervously, flinching away from her.

"You're not my bodyguard! And I'm not some helpless little kid who can't stand up for herself. If you want me to prove that, I could just slam you into a locker right now!" she barked, eyes ablaze. Toad's eyes widened in alarm and he ducked away from her.

"Okay, okay! Just try to tell that to your mom!" he said quickly, backing away from her. Melody shook her head and turned her back to Toad, making her way to her first class.

Toad sighed as she left, gazing down at the floor. "Why do you hate me, Mel?" he said quietly before leaping down the hallway.

* * *

"You gonna eat that?" Fred asked, pointing to Melody's lunch tray. Melody stared blankly at the food and shook her head. "More for me!" Fred said with a grin almost too wide for his head as he dumped the contents of Melody's lunch onto his own tray.

"Hey, Melody…What's wrong?" Pietro wondered, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Melody said with a frown. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Obviously _something's_ bothering you. Come on, tell us. We are your friends after all." He said with a sly grin. Melody's eyes blazed.

"No…you are _not_ my friends! You guys think you're my bodyguards! And I'm done with it!" she shouted, making sure her voice wasn't loud enough to attract unwanted attention from the neighboring lunch tables.

Pietro's eyes widened with hurt. "Hey, you don't mean that…was it Toad? Was he being a jerk?" he asked.

Melody ignored him.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late…" Lance said as he approached the lunch table. He trailed off as he noticed everyone's shocked expressions…well, except for Fred. He was acting normal, stealing everyone's lunches while they weren't looking. "What happened while I was gone?" he asked, confused.

"Melody's in a bad mood." Toad said, rolling his eyes. "When is she not?" He looked down at his tray and suddenly realized half of his lunch was missing. "Fred!" he growled, glaring at Fred who shrugged.

Lance furrowed his brow. "Is it… that time of the… month?" he asked uneasily. Melody stared up at him in disbelief.

"What? Ew, no!" she shrieked, her face becoming very red. "What the hell, Lance!?" Lance shrugged.

"Sorry! Sorry…" Lance said quickly. He sat down beside Pietro, who had his face in his hands.

"Wow Lance….just wow…" Pietro's voice was muffled by his hands.

* * *

Lunch was almost over…and Melody couldn't wait until it was. She was sick of always sitting with these idiots…

Suddenly, she spotted the boy from earlier, Kurt. "I'll be right back." She said absent-mindedly.

She hurried over to where Kurt was standing next to a trash bin and waved. "Hey, Kurt!" she called.

"Oh, Hi Melody!" Kurt replied enthusiastically.

"Like, who's that Kurt?" A girl with a ponytail asked from the nearby table.

"Oh, let me introduce you to mein friends!" he led Melody to the table, where three people were sitting down. He pointed to the girl with the ponytail.

"Melody, this is Keety. Keety, this is Melody." He said brightly. Kitty smiled and waved from the table.

"It's nice to see that Kurt's making friends." She said with a grin.

A girl with red hair stood up and walked around the table to Melody. "Nice to meet you Melody. My name is Jean. And that's Scott." She said with a smile, shaking Melody's hand. She paused. "Hey, haven't I seen you around before?" she asked. Melody shrugged.

"Probably." She replied. Jean's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! You're principle Darkholme's daughter, right?" Melody nodded.

"Yes I am." She said, smiling back at Jean.

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Kurt said from behind her. Melody turned around to face him. "You must have it easy! You're mom probably makes sure you get the best classes and teachers." He said. Melody shook her head.

"More or less…most of the time, she's too busy working to actually be able to spend time with me. But she tries her best." Melody explained. "She's way over-protective though…those guys are the only people I'm actually allowed to call my friends…so it gets pretty lonely for me." She said with a sigh.

"That sucks…" Scott said, shrugging.

"Hey, Mel. What are you doing over here with these losers?" Toad asked from somewhere behind them. Melody turned around in surprise.

"Todd! Why are you following me?" she snapped. Toad shrugged.

"Hey, your mom told me to. She doesn't want you hanging out with the problem student." He said, pointing to Kurt. "She thinks he's a bad influence. Always late to class and such." He smirked. Melody frowned at him. "Anyway, she wants you to come back to the table."

"And how do you know that? She's in her office!" Melody challenged. Toad chuckled.

"Actually, she popped into the cafeteria to visit you." He pointed to their usual lunch table, where Principle Darkholme was standing with her arms crossed. Melody bit her lip and turned to her new friends.

"I'm sorry…I have to go now." He explained, following Toad back to the lunch table.

 _Mom is going to kill me…_

* * *

Melody turned around in surprise.

"Todd! Why are you following me?" she snapped. Toad shrugged.

"Hey, your mom told me to. She doesn't want you hanging out with the problem student." He said, pointing to Kurt. "She thinks he's a bad influence. Always late to class and such." He smirked. Melody frowned at him. "Anyway, she wants you to come back to the table."

"And how do you know that? She's in her office!" Melody challenged. Toad chuckled.

"Actually, she popped into the cafeteria to visit you." He pointed to their usual lunch table, where Principle Darkholme was standing with her arms crossed. Melody bit her lip and turned to her new friends.

"I'm sorry…I have to go now." He explained, following Toad back to the lunch table.

 _Mom is going to kill me…_

"Melody!" Mystique barked. She had taken the time to walk Melody all the way from the cafeteria to her office before scolding her, which was an improvement from the previous time when she had punished Melody on the spot, causing embarrassment. Melody had made her promise to never do it again, and Mystique was sure she would never have to punish her daughter again after that. "I thought I told you to stay away from those kids!"

"You know what, you don't know anything." Melody groaned, arms crossed as an act of defiance. Mystique was taken aback. This was the first time that Melody had ever talked back to her that way. Melody continued, leaving her mother almost slack-jawed. "They're the first _real_ friends I've ever had." She snapped.

"Young lady, those students are not your friends! I am your mother. It's my job to protect you from kids like them!"

"People like them?" Melody shot back. "They're a whole lot better than those idiots I'm forced to hang out with!" she slammed her fist onto her mother's desk. Mystique gasped.

"You're grounded." The words left her mouth before she could even think. Her eyes suddenly widened in disbelief at what she had just said.

She had never grounded Melody before…and she had just now realized that.

Melody was always such a well behaved little girl. How had she gotten to be so…impossible?

Melody's hand flew over her mouth. "What?" she demanded.

"That's right. You're grounded. You will not be allowed to leave the house for a week." Melody's jaw dropped.

"B-but what about school? My grades…" her mother quickly waved her hand to silence her.

"Will stay exactly the same. All of your homework will be brought to you at the end of the school day." She explained strictly. Melody stayed silent for a long moment, trying to contemplate what had just happened…

Finally, she reacted, stamping her foot.

"That's so unfair!" she exclaimed before running out of her mother's office and to the closest bathroom, where she proceeded to lock herself in the second stall.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter...I haven't had a lot of time to add to it. Also, after a while, it felt like I was just trying to make each chapter longer** **by adding stuff that nobody cared about XP Oh well.** _

**_Also, in my head I'm thinking this all takes place in a universe where the X-Men don't know that Principle Darkholme is Mystique. They also don't know that Kurt is her son and Mystique doesn't know about Kurt._**

 ** _So there you go, confusion is gone._**

 _ **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! It's been a while since the last chapter and this one is definitely shorter than the first two...sorry about that._**

 ** _The story is getting interesting, though, and I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter!_**

 ** _Please, please, please, please, please, please review! Over a hundred people read the two chapters every couple days and NO-ONE REVIEWS! That really bugs me because I write to hear what you guys think!_**

* * *

 _"_ _Mommy! Mommy you gotta see this!" Melody called excitedly, running up to her mother with an urgent look on her face._

 _Mystique smiled down at her young daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Melody?" she asked enthusiastically. Melody grabbed her mother's hand and began leading her down a hallway in their small house. Mystique followed with a warm smile on her face._

 _"_ _First, you have to close your eyes." Melody explained stubbornly, having stopped just before the two of them had entered Melody's bedroom. Mystique chuckled at her daughter's tone and shut her eyes obediently. Melody crossed her arms. "Shut them tighter. I don't want you to see it until I show it to you!" Melody demanded. Her yellow and blue eyes, much like Mystique's, were wide and impatient as she tapped her foot on the wooden floor._

 _"_ _Alright, Melody." Mystique replied, covering her eyes with her hand. She heard Melody giggle and open the door._

 _Barely three minutes had passed before Mystique called to her daughter. "Melody? Is everything okay in there?" she asked. She heard Melody run up to the door._

 _"_ _Yes! But don't come in yet! I need to show you myself!" Suddenly, Mystique heard a bark from the other side of the closed door and opened her eyes in alarm._

 _"_ _Please don't tell me you found some strange animal and let it inside!" She said sternly. More barking came from the bedroom and Mystique suddenly barged in…_

 _With a gasp, she spotted the small black dog in the center of the room. It froze and stared up at her with its expressive eyes glued to hers. Mystique hesitated and glanced from side to side._

 _"_ _Melody? Melody where are you?" at her call, the dog wagged its tail and barked its response. Mystique stared in confusion at the dog. "Melody? What in the name of-" her sentence was cut short as the dog suddenly transformed into Melody. The young girl was staring expectantly at her with a wide grin plastered to her blue-skinned face._

 _"_ _I've got power! Like you, mommy! That's what I wanted to show you! I just had to practice for a second and I got it!" she squealed excitedly, leaping into her mother's arms._

 _Mystique was slack-jawed with shock and disbelief as she stroked her daughter's red hair. "Melody….I- I'm so proud of you!" she said breathlessly._

 _"_ _I knew you would be!" Melody exclaimed, hopping up and down. "Now I'm just like you!"_

* * *

Melody sat, alone, in her dark and practically empty bedroom.

It was nine thirty in the morning, and Melody knew she should have been in school…but she was grounded. She wasn't allowed to leave the house for an entire seven days, also known as the whole week.

"This is so unfair!" Melody shouted, pounding on her bedroom door. She knew very well that no-one could hear her, though…her mother was at work…and she was the only other one that lived in the house.

With a frustrated sigh, Melody sat down on the hard wood floor and ran her fingers through her hair. "There's no way out." She said aloud to herself, referring to the locked door and house alarms on.

Not to mention the security cams her mother had placed strategically through the entire house to make sure Melody didn't get out.

With a heavy sigh, Melody quickly shifted into the form of a small Garter snake and slithered under the door.

She was immediately met by a security cam. Scoffing, she shifted back to her natural blue form and stomped on the box-like contraption, shattering the lens into a million tiny shards.

Her mother was clever…and she knew that almost no containment facility could hold her daughter, let alone her bedroom.

Actually, Melody realized, she didn't have to be clever to know the strengths and weaknesses of her only child…after all, she had been the one to teach Melody how to use her incredible mutation.

Almost eight years ago, Melody had discovered her ability to shape-shift like her mother…and never before had Mystique been so proud.

She had been so excited to teach her everything she knew…so happy for her little girl…

And yet, now her mother was locking her away from the world. This, Melody thought with a grin, was the only time she would be able to compare herself to a princess…right now she was Rapunzel, and all she had to do was wait for her prince to come and rescue her.

If only boys weren't such morons…

* * *

"Yo, you guys seen Mel?" Toad asked, almost concerned for his teammate.

The school day was almost halfway through, and lunch was in an hour. Melody had never been this late to school before. Pietro stiffened.

"You mean she's still not here?" he wondered worriedly, tapping his foot against the tile floor of the hallway. Toad rolled his eyes.

"If she was do you think I'd be askin' you?" he asked snidely. Pietro clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, ready for a fight.

Lance quickly shoved him aside. "No need to fight. We'll just ask Principle Darkholme where Melody is." He said gruffly, pushing past them and heading to his next class without further interaction with the two knuckleheads.

"I was _just_ about to suggest that!" Pietro said almost too quickly to understand, throwing a triumphant glance in Todd's direction before racing off towards Mystique's tidy office.

"Sure you were." Todd said with a sniff. Shrugging, he chose to follow Pietro. It wouldn't hurt to know where Melody was. It wasn't like Todd had feelings for the short-tempered, stubborn girl…

* * *

"Melody's what?" Pietro exclaimed, eyes widening with surprise. Principle Darkholme rubbed her fingers against her temples as if Pietro's presence were giving her a headache.

"Missing." She said, annoyed. "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" she asked sarcastically. Pietro stumbled over words for a few moments before finally speaking.

"But she's your _daughter!_ And you don't even seem _concerned!_ " he said, putting his hand on his forehead. Mystique sighed.

"I have a search team looking for her right now as we speak. There's nothing more I can do at the moment, Pietro. So you had better get back to class before I decide to bring down some consequences." She said slowly, glaring at Pietro as he stared back at her. Pietro stiffened as she added, "And you wouldn't want that, now, would you Quicksilver?" he frowned before marching out of her office immediately.

It was then that Mystique noticed the security cameras shutting off one by one…

* * *

 _ **Short chapter. Much drama. So little writing time for me.**_

 _ **No, in case you were wondering, Mel doesn't run away forever or anything. Unless you guys think that'd be cool...**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I had to finish it because I had the greatest idea! I know at least a few of you will love it!_

 _You'll see it soon in the next chapter! :)_

 _I love this story so so so so so much guys! I hope you do too!_

 _Please review!_

 _Also, thank you so much for your review_ **Eternal Dreamer's Stories** !

 _And a big thank you to everyone else who is following this story!_

 _Now, on with the story!_

* * *

Mystique stiffened, her eyes glued to the computer screen as each little square of footage burst into a fizz of static.

"No…" she whispered, raising her brow in disbelief. Frantically, she reached for the computer mouse and scrolled through different views of the house.

Cameras one through four had been destroyed, and with another small crash, so was camera five. Holding her breath, Mystique pleaded for Melody to stop. For something inside of her daughter's head to make her stop what she was doing and realize how crazy it was…

But to no avail.

As camera six exploded into static, Mystique's eyes drifted to camera seven's section of the screen, now surrounded by boxes of static.

Her face contorted into despair as Melody walked casually through the front hall, pausing to eye the camera lens.

"Hello, mom." Her voice sounded strange through the real-time recording…oddly fuzzy and distorted.

She smirked, her fang-like teeth flashing at her mother before she bent down and morphed into a hawk.

She cawed loudly, seemingly in a triumphant fashion, and swooped up towards the final camera. Her talons closed around it.

There was a snap…and the camera went blank.

"Melody!" Mystique exclaimed in horror, stumbling backwards into the window.

Her hand wandered mindlessly to her forehead as she gasped for breath. "I have…to get home." She whispered to herself, eyes glazed over with shock as she stared at the floor. "Have to get….to Melody." Without further hesitation, she morphed into a barn owl and unfurled her snowy white wings.

Without making another sound, she flew through the open window, beak hanging slightly open as she glided on the wind.

* * *

"Boss lady did what now?" Todd asked, mouth agape. He stared down at Quicksilver from where he stood on the wall. Pietro crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"She lost Melody!" he sniffed indignantly. "And she doesn't seem to care!"

"Oh, poor Pietro. Your girlfriend ran away." Lance muttered rolling his eyes.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Pietro snapped, his face growing red.

"You're right." Fred grumbled from beside him. Pietro gave him a strange look as he wondered if the Blob was actually supporting him. "You just flirt with her nonstop. Even though she hates you." He snickered. Todd threw his head back and laughed.

"That's right!" he chuckled, punching Pietro's shoulder half-heartedly. Pietro turned to glare at him, his face red with fury.

"Shut up you guys!" he snapped, punching Todd in the stomach and causing him to fall face-down on the floor.

"I think I should point out that Lance has a thing for Kitty! She's part of the X-Men! And yet me being friendly towards a teammate suddenly is cause for ridiculing?" Pietro scoffed.

Todd looked up with wide eyes. "Where'd you learn words like that?" he asked, scrambling to his feet.

Pietro looked away.

"Melody." He mumbled. It was true…he had no reason to lie.

His English teacher had been bothering him to no end about his crummy grade…and so, naturally, he had asked Melody for help.

Of course he hadn't asked Lance or Fred or Todd….it's not like they knew anything anyway. And out of all of them, Melody was the only one who cared about grades.

And back then before her sudden change in mood, (Pietro decided it must be a girl thing) Melody had been the only one that cared about _him._

"Aw, Pietro and Melody sittin' in a tree!" Todd began to chant.

"G-A-G-G-I-N-G…" Lance muttered with a cheeky grin.

"You guys suck." Pietro hissed. "Now if you guys are all gonna sit here and be idiots, I'll just go and do something!"

* * *

Melody crawled into the jeep through the open window and searched for the keys.

She knew very well that Lance never kept his car keys with him for some reason.

"Let's see…" she said to herself, peeking under the car seats. Suddenly, she gagged and pulled a moldy piece of pizza from under the seat. "Oh, gross!" she coughed, tossing it out the window.

"Lance, you have the personal hygiene of a pig!" she hissed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. With a shudder, she wondered what else might be hiding in the jeep and sat back into the driver's seat.

As she leaned back in the seat, something poked her in the spine. She sat back up in alarm and reached around behind her back.

Something sharp jabbed her in the palm of her hand and she turned her head in alarm…

….only to spot the keys sticking out of the seat cushion.

"Of course! Lance you moron!" she exclaimed, grabbing the keys and starting the car.

She had to be quick….she had known that since the start of her little mission to get out of here.

Melody had walked all the way to the school to grab Lance's jeep to make her big getaway. She hadn't quite decided where she would go…Florida was somewhere on her list of places to go for sure, but she decided to start somewhere a little closer. Rhode Island perhaps? A smaller environment might be more peaceful. And the Brotherhood would never know to look for her there. It seemed too obvious for someone like Melody to run away somewhere so close to home.

"Come on….start!" Melody hissed through her teeth, turning the key repeatedly with no success. "Stupid car….hurry up!" she whispered urgently.

The engine sputtered with each desperate turn of the key…and Melody thought she heard someone coming…

"Faster…please work!" she closed her eyes and turned the key again.

Suddenly, the jeep roared to life.

"Yes!" Melody exclaimed, putting her hands on the steering wheel readily.

"Did you guys hear that?" Melody stiffened. That was Todd's voice….unmistakably whiny of course...

"Sounded like….MY JEEP!" Lance shouted. They were just around the corner.

Without hesitating, Melody shifted the car into reverse and slammed her foot onto the pedal.

The jeep skidded backwards and out of the parking place just as the Brotherhood turned the corner.

"Hey! That's my jeep! Someone's stealing my jeep!" Lance cried out in alarm, pointing at Melody as she raced out of the parking lot.

"I'm on it!" Pietro yelled.

"Oh no….nononononono!" Melody whispered, clenching her jaw as she screeched out onto the road.

Driving like this was dangerous, she knew it…and what made it even more dangerous was the fact that Melody was fifteen…she hadn't driven a car before in her life….

* * *

Pietro raced after the car, easily catching up to the car thief.

With a smirk, he wondered who it was. Probably a boy. He didn't know any girl that was crazy enough to drive in the way this person was.

Maybe it was one of the X-Men. A smile spread across his face as he drew closer.

"Agh!" he exclaimed as he dodged a parking meter that the driver had hit. "Watch it!" he shouted at the jeep, speeding up until he was running parallel to the driver's side window.

He was tempted to peek in and yell at the driver who had almost got him whacked in the head by a parking meter…but he stuck to watching what was happening in front of him.

Suddenly, with no warning, the car swerved towards him, knocking him off balance. Pietro turned his head to the side on instinct and found himself wishing he hadn't.

"Melody?" he asked in alarm before he crashed onto the ground and tumbled for several feet.

* * *

Melody looked out her window in horror…She had just hit Pietro with the jeep. He was probably hurt!

She wanted to stop right then and there. To get out and check to see if Pietro was alright. But she knew she couldn't. Not after all she'd gone through to get to where she was now.

* * *

"Kurt, Jean, Scott…meet me in my office immediately."

Kurt looked up in shock and pushed his textbooks aside. His geometry homework was anything but enjoyable, and this Professor Xavier seemed pretty urgent.

"Finally! Something exciting!" he announced, standing up and shutting his holo-projector off.

 _Bamf!_ Kurt teleported to Xavier's office and quickly settled down in a chair. _I vonder vhat it is this time…_ He thought to himself. With a grin, he wondered if Cerebro had discovered another mutant.

Maybe not….maybe someone was in danger. Which he knew was no laughing matter but at least something would actually happen for once.

"What's up professor?" Scott asked, panting. He must have been on the first floor…

Jean followed after him.

Xavier wheeled up to them and motioned for them to follow him to cerebro.

"I believe we have found a new mutant. Cerebro seems to have discovered her recently using her powers." He explained calmly.

Kurt peered around the professor and glanced briefly at the screen….

And suddenly saw a familiar looking girl.

"That's….Melody!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise.

"You know this girl, Kurt?" Xavier asked, slightly surprised himself. Kurt nodded.

"Yes! I know her! Her name is Melody!" Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest. "I ran into her a few days ago…we've met up at lunch ever since! She's a friend of mine." He said with a smile. If he hadn't been covered with fur, everyone would have seen him blush. "So….are you sending us to go and get her?" he asked. Xavier shook his head.

"Cerebro sensed her using her powers again even more recently before…seems as though she's running…or technically, driving. And the brotherhood are after her. This is a rescue mission, Kurt." Professor X explained briefly.

"Let's go, then!" Kurt shouted in alarm. "She could get hurt!" And with that…he was gone.

* * *

"Oh my god….Oh my god…" Melody mumbled to herself as she raced uncontrollably along the road. "Pietro please be alright…" she whispered, closing her eyes for a second.

Her eyes were wide with alarm as she drove, and her hands trembled on the steering wheel.

"And mom is probably looking for me…" she whispered with a sigh.

She couldn't go back now…

She could never go back. Not ever. Not after all the damage she had caused to the people close to her. With a half-hearted giggle, she realized that the only person that probably still liked her was Kurt.

And she took a moment to remember the nightmare where someone similar to him had been killed…

It could have meant something…maybe that she was meant to be with him?

Blushing fiercely, she realized how stupid she was acting. It wasn't like she would ever see Kurt again…

"Just focus, Mel…" she whispered, biting her lip.

* * *

"Remind me vhy ve are taking the jet again?" Kurt asked. "I could just teleport us there…ve'd go faster." He offered, shifting nervously in his seat.

"Because we don't know where "there" is." Scott said with a sigh. "What is up with you Kurt? What's gotten into you?" he asked, turning around to give Kurt a skeptical look.

"Oh…It's nothing. I'm just….surprised that Melody is a mutant. I'm surprised that you're not." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

Jean turned around to look at Kurt as well. "I do agree with you, but there's no reason to act like this." She said pointedly. Kurt shrugged.

A small red dot appeared on a screen next to Scott, making a pinging noise and Kurt jumped in alarm.

"We found her!" Scott announced ,angling the jet down towards the roof of a building.

"Hurry! Something might happen to her!"

* * *

A loud roaring noise, like a plane, suddenly reached Melody's ears…

"Oh no…." she glanced out her window and glanced up at the jet. "Mom must've sent them!" she hissed to herself, frowning in concentration. She jammed her foot onto the pedal and raced past several cars on the road.

She smirked as she raced in the opposite direction, away from the jet. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted as she spotted the jet angle itself towards her. Now Melody could confirm that they were indeed following her.

"Stay away!" she whispered, swerving around another corner.

She was too busy watching the jet that she hadn't noticed the light turn red…and the semi that turned the corner at full speed, crashing into the jeep…

* * *

 _I hope this chapter wasn't too hurried for you...the next one will be much better I promise!_

 _I'm so happy with how everything's going here at my place!_

 _I've got all A+'s in school and I haven't missed any assignments yet! (Which is a goal of mine because I have ADD so I can't stay focused...which means I loose a lot of assignments all the time...)_

 _Man, High school is hard XD_

 _And yes...Kurt 3 Melody!_

 _They don't know they're related yet...and they won't know for a while..._

 _Awkward..._

 _Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Next chapter is here!_**

 ** _Please review!_**

* * *

Kurt's face stared down in horror as the monstrous semi slammed into the side of the jeep, throwing it onto its side. Never before had he felt this helpless…

The force of impact alone was enough to crush the jeep as easily as a tin can, bending the framework with several loud snapping noises.

Kurt could only watch helplessly as the jeep folded in on itself, skidding across the road, slowing steadily until the strength of a road divider was enough to stop it completely.

Smoke encircled the scene of chaos, hiding the majority of it from everyone's view.

Knowing that the chances of being seen were slim, Kurt decided it would be the perfect time to teleport to the site or the crash, considering how closely they were in the jet.

"I'm going in." Kurt announced, not even waiting for verification from Scott and Jean before vanishing from sight.

The noises of car alarms and sirens echoed around him, far away and ghost-like, their wailing was carried in the wind. Kurt shuddered and opened his eyes, soon closing them as they were stung by the tendrils of smoke drifting around him in the air.

He coughed into the crook of his arm. "Melody?" he called, his choking on the smoke that seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Melody?" he called again, walking in the direction he believed was forward.

A rustling noise came from up ahead. Kurt's eyes lit up with the hope that Melody was alright despite the destruction that lay scattered around him. Quickly, he walked at a faster pace, following the sound.

"Melody, is that you?" he asked, squinting as some more debris came into view. As he drew closer, the debris took shape.

It appeared to be almost box shaped, and Kurt could only assume it had once been part of the jeep…but it was now completely separate from the hood of the car and the wheels. He had just found the main body of the jeep…and there was a hand sticking out of the smashed window.

The jeep had been overturned completely by the impact, but Melody, having been inside, appeared to be trapped inside and underneath the bottom of the car.

"Melody!" He exclaimed, stumbling forward, almost literally hacking his lungs out due to the massive amount of smoke coming from the jeep.

"Hmm…?" A voice answered weakly. Kurt bit back a sigh of relief when he saw the hand move. Melody was alive.

He tried his best to keep his eyes open as he drew nearer. He wanted to assess the damage….but the smoke would not allow that to happen.

More coughing sounded behind him, and Kurt knew right away that Scott and Jean had finally made it to the site of the crash. "Over here!" he called to them, making his current location known to his teammates.

Their footsteps got louder and faster at the sound of Kur's voice, and it didn't take long for them to find him.

"Have you found anything?" Scott asked, clearing his throat as he inhaled a small cloud of smoke. Kurt nodded, but upon realizing that neither of them could see him clearly, replied audibly.

"Melody's in the jeep." He replied, pointing to the hand. "Or…more correctly, under it. I don't think I can get her out." He stated, leading the other two towards where Melody was pinned by the jeep.

Jean rested her hands on the bent framework of the Jeep and closed her eyes, as if she were calculating something.

As she stood quietly, Scott's hand rose to the side of his head. "I could blast it off her." He suggested. His voice was urgent and filled with worry. Perhaps he was afraid they would be spotted.

"No vay! You could hit Melody!" Kurt exclaimed in disbelief. How could Scott be so quick to make a decision when someone's life was on the line. This wasn't a regular mission…this was one that they had trained for during all of those false rescue mission tests. Only, unlike one of the first times they had been training, Kurt wasn't the victim and Boom-Boom wasn't around to mess everything up and almost kill him…

Jean heaved a sigh and opened her eyes. She leaned back away from the jeep and stared calmly at Scott. "Kurt's right…I think that our best option is for me to lift at half of the jeep enough for you and Kurt to pull Melody out of there." She explained, nodding to Scott, who nodded back in agreement.

"Let's go with that…" he replied. Taking a shaky breath, he got on his knees, ready to pull Melody out from under the jeep. "On the count of three…" he said, gesturing for Kurt to join him. Kurt stooped down and stood on all fours, nodding grimly to show Scott he was ready for the plan to begin. "One…"

Jean held her hands readily outstretched in front of her.

"Two…" She closed her eyes and began to hover in the air.

"Three!" Jean opened her hands, fanning her fingers out. She bit her lip, deep in concentration.

"Come on, Jean…" Kurt mumbled encouragingly. Suddenly, the car creaked and lifted into the air. It was just barely off the ground, but it was just enough for Melody to get out safely.

With lightning speed and precision, Scott and Kurt reached forward, grabbing Melody's hands and dragging her to safety.

Jean fell to the ground and allowed the car to come slamming back to the ground. "It…worked." Jean said with a weak smile. Scott nodded gruffly and stared at Kurt.

"Can you get us back to the jet?" he asked flatly. Kurt nodded, relieved that the plan had worked out flawlessly.

"I think I can manage that." He replied softly, standing up to his full height and putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

Jean approached them and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder…then they vanished.

* * *

"How is she, Professor?" Kurt asked warily, leaning against the wall of the infirmary room.

Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Melody had all made it back safely to the institute, but Melody had been unconscious…with several broken bones and cuts and bruises.

Professor X turned his wheelchair around to face Kurt.

"She seems fine despite her injuries. I'd say she's very lucky to have survived such a crash." He replied with a warm smile on his face. "I wasn't able to make immediate mental contact with her, but that is to be expected. She should wake up soon." He explained.

On the jet, Scott and Kurt had discovered a holo-projector much like the one Kurt had owned before it had been stolen, on her left wrist. It had been damaged a little bit in the crash, which was a surprise to anyone who would have seen the outcome of the accident.

Of course, being slightly curious about it, Kurt had switched it off to see what she really looked like…and had discovered her blue skin, not unlike his own blue fur…

The discovery had surprised him a little bit. He had never expected her to be so much like him.

Kurt shuffled his feet nervously.

"Professor? Vhat is your definition of 'soon?'" he asked worriedly. He had expected her to wake up an hour ago…but that hadn't happened yet. Maybe he was being impatient…

Professor X sighed. "Who can tell? It could be a few days or it could be an hour or so. I'll have Storm monitor her in the meantime." Kurt nodded slowly, but really didn't want to leave knowing there was a possibility Melody might wake up in the meantime.

"Is it alright if I just stay here for a little while longer, Professor?" he wondered.

Professor X shook his head no. "Sorry Kurt, but you have to train with the students. Besides, everyone has heard by now of your secret rescue mission. Go and tell them about it." He said with a smile.

Kurt sighed and nodded in understanding. "Yes Professor…" he said quietly, turning to leave. He stopped for a moment and peered over his shoulder. "Could someone tell me when she does wake up?" he asked, almost seeming to be nervous.

Professor X nodded. "Of course. Now go to your training session." He said, waving Kurt away.

Smiling, Kurt teleported out of the infirmary and upstairs.

The Professor sighed and turned his wheelchair so he was facing Melody before deciding to take one more shot at making contact with her.

Without another word, he wheeled himself closer to her bedside and outstretched his hands until they brushed slightly against her temples. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate on finding her…

* * *

 _She was running from something. She couldn't see what it was but she could hear the pounding footsteps behind her._

 _Out of breath, she sprinted away from the noise._

" _Come back to me, Melody!" a voice hissed in her ear. Melody waved her arm around her head, swatting at the air with a terrified expression on her face._

" _Leave me alone, whoever you are!" she shouted back, out of breath and not daring to turn around and speak to her pursuer face-to-face._

" _Whoever I am?" the voice sneered. "Melody, what are you talking about…you know me." The voice chuckled with a maniacal tone._

" _H-How do I know you?" Melody asked, gasping in between words as she tried desperately to run faster than the thing behind her. "Are…are…you the…voice from that dream?" she asked, panting. The voice laughed in her ears._

" _You really don't know anything, do you?" the voice sneered, rough as sandpaper in her head._

 _Something snagged on her foot and Melody fell to the ground, hitting her head. "Agh!" she cried out in pain and sat up quickly, running her fingers through her hair gingerly._

" _Why won't you go away?" Melody demanded, her voice edged with frustration._

" _Don't you know? The only way to get rid of me is to beat me…" the voice said tauntingly._

" _Then Why don't you show yourself?!" she challenged, balling her hands into fists._

" _If that's what you really want…" the voice trailed off and Melody felt something whack her in the back of her head._

" _I said show yourself!" she yelled as she fell into her stomach. Quickly, she got back onto her knees and glanced around for any sign of her attacker._

 _Suddenly she saw a shadow dart past her in the corner of her eye and swung her fist at it, making contact. The corners of her lips rose up in a triumphant smile as she heard the creature fall with a dull thud._

" _Got you!" she hissed, pushing herself to her feet, not removing her gaze from the shadow on the floor. The voice cackled, its tone unchanged by the sudden impact it must have felt._

" _Oh, Melody…you were never the smartest girl were you?" the voice sighed, almost seeming disappointed._

" _What do you mean? I beat you! Why won't you go away?" she asked painfully._

" _Maybe because that wasn't me sweetheart." The voice cackled._

 _Suddenly, there was light everywhere overhead. It shone down on Melody and the figure she had just attacked._

 _It was the blue-furred mutant boy from her nightmares…_

" _No! This can't be right!" she wailed, reaching towards him. "Kurt? Is that you?" she whimpered, suddenly noticing some similarities._

" _There! Finally! You've spoken some sense!" the voice exclaimed with a sigh. Melody shook her head, her eyes wide._

" _But…Kurt….goes to school with me…I would never hurt him…" she stammered. The voice clicked its tongue….well it would have if it had a tongue…_

" _Not on purpose you wouldn't…but what if you couldn't control it…maybe it was an accident." The voice snickered._

 _The blue mutant suddenly stirred and he pushed himself up off the ground, coughing._

" _Kurt?" she whispered as he turned his head to look at her._

 _Without warning, Melody saw the familiar glint of a knife shine from her hand. Her fist was closed tightly around the handle._

" _Oh no….Kurt! Get away from me! Hurry! Get out of here!" her warning came too late…her arm, uncontrolled by her, brought the knife down hard, embedding it in Kurt's throat and killing him instantly. The scene faded from view, leaving Melody alone in the darkness….completely and utterly alone…_

* * *

 ** _Melody's in a coma! Oh no!  
SO, what do you guys think?_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back everyone!  
Guess what...I'm getting a youtube gaming channel sometime soon! Yaaaaay me!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

* * *

Xavier jerked back, away from Melody, his eyes wide with shock as he sat stiffly in his wheelchair.

He had witnessed the struggle in her mind first-hand, and the images were still fresh in his mind. So much death…so much loss…

"Poor girl…" he muttered, thoughts running crazily in his head. _Why does Kurt die in her visions?_ He couldn't help but wonder if it meant something more than what it was.

For a brief moment, the professor wondered whether or not he should warn Kurt about Melody's threatening nightmare of which she seemed to have often, considering that her reaction wasn't all that stunned when she had killed Kurt.

Nonetheless he chose to keep quiet…he didn't want to destroy this girl's time at the institute before it even began.

* * *

"I can't believe that Professor X would send _you_ on a mission but not us!" Iceman shouted in disbelief, throwing his hands into the air in clear frustration.

"He probably knew we weren't ready." Jubilee sighed, struggling to suppress her disappointment even though it was hard to see it through how exhausted she obviously was.

Jubilee, Iceman, Jamie, and Cannonball had not slept very well in the last couple days, considering that they were being punished for their last escape-act to a party they weren't supposed to go to…

"But we were totally ready!" Jamie snapped indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting. Rogue rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Let's just settle on the fact that you weren't ready and move on." She commanded, not expecting a reply. She didn't get one.

Silence followed, unbroken for a long moment before Kitty began to speak.

"So, when will Melody be joining us in training?" she asked, sitting back in the couch. Kurt bit his lip and shrugged, hesitating to reply.

"The professor says it might take a while for her to even vake up….so no-one really knows for sure…" he replied uneasily.

"Can we, like, go and see her?" she asked, breaking yet another moment of silence.

Scott suddenly entered the room. The only thing that gave away his presence was the creaking of the door as it was opened and shut.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." He said, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Why not?" Kitty wondered, staring at Scott with a puzzled look. Scott waved his hand dismissively.

"Because the professor said so." He explained, staring at his feet. "Don't ask me why, it's his decision." He said as Bobby began to ask why the professor had said no.

Secretly, Kurt was relieved that they wouldn't all be downstairs with Melody, he didn't want her to wake up with a million unfamiliar faces staring down at her…he knew how frightening that might be for anyone who was waking up from a coma.

"How 'bout instead we go to sleep?" Cannonball offered, yawning. Scott smirked.

"Actually, I think you, Bobby, Jubilee, and Jamie should go and clean the garage." He said, pointing to the door. The four of them groaned in frustration before heading out the door unsteadily.

"Have fun!" Kitty called teasingly. Her remark was left supposedly unnoticed by the four students,…but everyone knew that they were just trying to ignore her.

* * *

Melody was alone, trapped in the darkness…"This is all…just a dream." She said, struggling to reassure herself. But if it was a dream…then why hadn't she woken up yet? She realized with sudden dread how real it felt, being trapped here in this endless shadow….

It was then that melody suddenly heard a voice. It was singing.

" _All around me are familiar faces…Worn out places, worn out faces…"_ The voice sang softly, hauntingly. Melody jumped to her feet, shocked.

"Who's there?" she called uneasily, wariness in her voice.

" _Bright and early for their daily races….Going nowhere, going nowhere…."_ The voice sang again. The music seemed to reach something in Melody's head…a memory…She remembered this song from somewhere…

" _Their tears are filling up their glasses….No expression, no expression…."_ Suddenly, Melody thought she remembered this song… It had been her favorite song the moment she had heard it.

The soft, haunting tune and the soft voice of the singer. "Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow…No tomorrow, no tomorrow." Melody sang under her breath along with the distant voice.

" _And I find it kinda funny…I find it kinda sad…The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…"_ The voice sang again. Melody stepped back a few paces as the voice drew closer, and the footsteps of a shadow approached her.

"Who's there?" she whispered fearfully, holding her hands up protectively in front of her face.

" _I find it hard to tell you…I find it hard to take…when people run in circles, It's a very, very mad world, mad world…"_ Melody stumbled backwards as the shadowy figure took form.

It was Kurt…again. Melody's eyes widened with terror.

Kurt's face was battered and bruised, and blood trickled from a deep scratch on his right shoulder. He stared at Melody with sorrowful eyes.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice broken. Melody gasped.

"Kurt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! Believe me, I would never hurt anybody!" She exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"That's not true, Melody…" Kurt hissed, his eyes narrowing. "You hurt Quicksilver...You hurt Pietro…You slammed the jeep into him." Kurt snarled, showing his fang-like teeth in a warning as she tried to reach him.

"That…that was an accident! I never meant…to hurt anybody!" Melody explained, recoiling sharply.

"Melody, try not to forget…you were born to kill…" a different voice hissed in her ear. Melody whipped around and came to stare face-to-face with her mother. "We share blood….we are killers, my daughter." She whispered.

"No! I won't! I won't kill anyone!" Melody shouted back, struggling to her feet. "I'm going to leave!" she tried to run away but Kurt teleported in front of her, blocking her path.

"Come on, Melody….kill me again! Just like you always do in these nightmares!" he snarled, lashing his tail furiously.

"No!" She screamed, running away from him.

"But you must!" Mystique roared, running towards her.

"I can't!" Melody screeched. She screwed her eyes shut and held her head as bright light suddenly flooded into the darkness. "Help!" she cried out in alarm.

* * *

Melody's eyes suddenly stretched wide open. She tried to sit up but excruciating pain shot through her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Panting, she turned her head slowly to look around…To her surprise, she appeared to be in a hospital-like setting…

Her eyes wandered to her injured arm to see blue skin. Her holo-watch was nowhere to be seen…

"No….no….oh no…" She gasped. If she was in a hospital…that meant that… "Someone knows I'm a mutant…" she whispered to herself, her yellow and turquoise eyes full of fear.

How had she gotten there? Who knew her secret? Why did her arm hurt? With her eyes still glued to her trembling arm, Melody stared a bloody bandage wrapped around her hand. She balled her hand into a fist experimentally, expecting pain but not feeling any.

"Weird…" she breathed, reaching towards it with her opposite hand. Shakily, she undid the bandaging, exposing a long, hideous scratch from her index finger to about an inch above her wrist. "Shoot…" she hissed through her teeth, looking away quickly, feeling suddenly queasy.

As she turned herself to the side, something sharp tore at her opposite wrist. It was then that she noticed the IV.

"Where the hell am I?" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back against the soft, white pillow beneath her head.

Obviously, the people who had discovered her in the crash weren't trying to harm her, and she could find no evidence that they were trying to study her mutation…so she decided it was safe enough not to panic about.

Curiosity suddenly took hold, and she decided to call out in hope that someone would be close by to hear her.

"H-hello?" She called loudly, her voice cracking from misuse. _Damn…how long was I out?_ She thought worriedly. "H-Hello?" she called again, clearing her throat.

Footsteps echoed outside. Someone was coming…and quickly. They must have been expecting her for some reason.

The doorknob jiggled a little bit, causing Melody to jump a little bit because she hadn't even noticed the door before then.

The door swung open, and a familiar looking person walked inside hurriedly, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Kurt?" Melody gaped.

Except it wasn't the Kurt she knew form the world of the "living." It was Kurt….furry and blue, staring at her with yellow eyes and wearing a costume that she would have deemed ridiculous not long before the nightmares.

Kurt's face lit up. "Melody!" she exclaimed brightly. "You are avake!" He began to walk towards Melody, but she gestured for him to stop. He obeyed, stopping in his tracks with a look of worry.

"No Kurt…you should stay away…" Melody whispered, brow furrowed. Kurt took a step back.

"Why?" he asked gently. Melody shook her head.

"Just, don't come near me…I'm dangerous…I…I hit Pietro with that jeep…" she muttered, using the scenario as an excuse because she didn't want to tell Kurt how many times she had murdered him ruthlessly in her recent and constant nightmares…

Kurt smiled. "If you ask me, you didn't hit him hard enough." Kurt began with a laugh. Melody stared at him, slight appalled. Kurt quickly fixed his mistake. "He's been at school every day since then, suffering only from a sprained wrist." He explained jokingly. Melody seemed to relax.

"So he's okay…" she mumbled to herself.

"Vhy? Vhat did you think happened to him?" he asked.

"I thought he died!" _Just like you did in my nightmares…_ she almost added, but bit her tongue to stop herself. Kurt backed away, and trying to lighten to mood, began to speak again, changing the subject.

"I should go tell the Professor!" Kurt said with a fake bright smile. "I still can't believe you've woken up!" he said. He turned to leave. Melody was about to let him leave, when suddenly, a question blossomed in her mind.

"Wait, Kurt…" Melody stopped him. She bit her lip. "How long was I out?" Kurt stopped and paused for a moment, as if he were wondering whether or not to reply.

"Three weeks…" he replied quietly before turning and suddenly disappearing into thin air.

"Th-three…w-weeks…" Melody gasped, disbelief etched on her face…Her mother probably thought she was dead…There was no way she was turning back now…

* * *

 _ **Yay! I did it! I wrote the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **But I've noticed that my views have plummeted from about 400 per week to maybe 2-3 views in a week...what happened? Did my story die that quickly?**_


End file.
